Nunderlale
A long time ago a bunch of guys fought and some people got slightly hurt the end Frisk: I have now descended into a dank and cavernous region that is unfamiliar to my human senses and as such I require assistance Flowey: quite rapidly Greetings friend I am here to assist you in this time of great need so do you want some healing utensils Frisk: Why sure pal utensils and gets slightly injured Ow Flowey: You are an unintelligent specimen now I shall end your existence with my unsatisfactory drugs Frisk: Denial Flowey: Yes hit Ow Toriel: Hello my child of unknown gender it is me the anthropomorphic maternal character here to truly assist you in your time of great need Frisk: Wow thanks it is an honor Toriel: Now follow me closely as I shall currently guide you through the catacombs known to many as the "Ruins" Frisk: guided into house Thanks for the lift but can I go to the great country of North Korea now Toriel: No Frisk: Question Toriel: I will now descend down the murky steps into a short series of hallways bon voyage goes Frisk: follows Hello Toriel I am now here to leave these purple ruins Toriel: Ok now clash against me in a bloody fight Frisk: What the fuck but also wins I am now victorious let me safely exit via the convenient door placed behind your bodily vicinity Toriel: Yes the child Frisk: Farewell leaves This area has low temperatures Sans: Why hello there it is nice to meet you please allow me to educate you on properly meeting my brother as he would prefer seeing a homo sapien specimen thank you but first hide behind this lamp shaped exactly like you Frisk: What hides Papyrus: Brother you are puzzling me as you have not attempted to properly calibrate my elaborate set-ups Sans: I shall do that Wednesday now please pack and go Papyrus: Affirmative mildly Frisk: I shall now continue onwards Papyrus: Sans look it is a human but it is actually a rock but there is actually a human behind said rock Sans: Help Frisk: Hello bone man now I shall resume Papyrus: Welcome to my maze of thundering currents now please hold this oblong device as you press onwards down my man-made corridor Frisk: I shall do as such required walks Papyrus: Ow I am injured but not really let us continue Frisk: Ok thanks Papyrus: Human let us engage in friendly combat Frisk: No Papyrus: Engage Frisk: Ok mercies Papyrus: Oh no I have been swindled into a shafu oh my word also do you want to engage in romantic behavior Frisk: No Papyrus: Meet me at my humble abode when the clock strikes the next hour chuckling Frisk: the home Hello I am arrived Papyrus: Wonderful now let us engage in romance Frisk: but reluctantly Papyrus: I am sorry but you are not my love Frisk: Ok into a damp place It is wet here for there is water here Undyne: I am anime sushi now let us fight Frisk: End me away Undyne: Please come back to me to Frisk who had previously ran away Wow I am now warmer than usual out Frisk: You have been decieved her Undyne: away Frisk: It is a laboratory that I shall now enter enters Alphys: Why hello please do mind my stash of pictures of anime sushi I shall now guide you Frisk: Hello where is exit Alphys: No Frisk: Ok to True Lab Alphys: Why Frisk: Wow it sure is a scare in this vicinity slooshy things I must leave now gray area Monsters: Story material Frisk: Wow thanks Sans: I am here to judge your actions and to observe if you are a dirty sinner and you are not because you are a friend so you may go pal chum Frisk: Wow thanks Asgore: Hey my man want some beverage Frisk: Wow no thanks Asgore: Now we shall engage in combat Toriel: Hello there my ex-husband please do not injure the juvenile Asgore: Ok People: Hello Flowey: We meet again friend Frisk: Please go away Flowey: No More people: We are here to protect you kid Frisk: Wow thanks Flowey: No I shall steal the souls of the humans now to true form Asriel: Hello Chara let us engage in battle Frisk: Why you must have me mistaken for another individual Asriel: Wow you're right my apologies embraces I shall now break the magical power keeping monsters from obtaining the warm feeling of the sun the magical power keeping monsters from obtaining the warm feeling of the sun I shall now turn into a jerk weed bye Frisk: No I shall stay here Asriel: What the fuck please do search for another activity to partake in Frisk: Ok to surface Toriel: Would you like to go with me as I do not think you have anywhere else to be Frisk: Of course Toriel: Ok